Mon petit bébé
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Cette histoire se passe une semaine après Advent Children oui, je sais que ce n'est pas très original étant donné les nombreuses oeuvres réalisées à la même époque, mais avouez quand même que c'est le meilleur moment.
1. Mon petit bébé

Mon petit bébé

**Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire se passe une semaine après Advent Children (oui, je sais, c'est pas très original, vu le nombre de fanfics du même cas XD) Je tiens à remercier les auteurs des Fanfics suivantes pour m'avoir inspiré: Aime moi, And I still, Will my love be possible of you to love me? et Menteuse, merci beaucoup, vos histoires sont superbes.**

Elle était heureuse. Pas à cause de cette bataille face à ces trois jeunes garçons aggréssifs, ni à ce monstre responsable de la mort de sa meilleure amie, qui venait de renaître mais parce que son ami de toujours était à ses côtés. Il avait enfin retrouvé la forme. Il luttait pour la protèger, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il lui arrive malheur à elle, la personne la plus précieuse qui lui restait. Contre toute attente, il se mit à sourire, confiant.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à sauter de bâtiments en bâtiments, son précieux fardeau bien sérré contre lui.  
-Quand ce sera finis, je t'emmène au bord de la mer.  
-Hein? fit-elle, n'osant y croire.  
-Rien que tous les deux, tu es d'accord? demanda-t-il avec un sourire irrésistible, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait le plus.  
Elle voulu passer ses bras autour de son cou comme une princesse enlevée par son prince charmant mais un mur de flamme jaillit du sol et les séparèrent. Elle se releva devant le mur de flammes et mit à l'appeller mais il ne revint pas. Elle continua de l'appeller, impuissante.  
-Non, ne pars pas! Restes avec moi! Cloud!

Tifa se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son coeur, la respiration accélérée.  
Tifa Lockheart, contrairement à son nom était une jeune femme très ouverte et aimable avec tout le monde. L'un de ses trois plus grands problème dans sa vie était qu'elle faisait battre beaucoup de coeurs. Mais elle savait résoudre ce problème sans trop avoir de cause négative. Le plus étonnant était son célibat. C'était une très belle femme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette, à la peau pâle. Elle avait aussi d'autres qualités à part sa gentillesse hors normes, c'était une exellente cuisinière et une guérrière accomplie avec du courage à revendre. Elle s'occupait d'un bar nommé Le septième ciel à Midgar.  
En ce moment, elle était dans sa chambre, reprenant son souffle. Ce rêve était tellement éprouvant. Dehors, la pluie tombait abondamment. Tifa regarda son réveil, _3h10, ben voyons!_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se rallongea, repoussant sa couverture au passage parce qu'elle avait chaud. Mais soudain, un violent orage déchira le ciel dans un bruit sourd, ce qui la fit sursauter. Immédiatement après, elle rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête, son corps recroquevillé sur elle-même, bien à l'abri sous sa couverture, dans son lit.  
Elle repensa à son rêve... elle avait vu Cloud, son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps. Si dans son rêve elle semblait si heureuse qu'il lui propose de partir à la plage, seuls tous les deux, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle adorait se faire bronzer au soleil mais parce que depuis 9 ans, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était tombée sous son charme. Mais à peine avait-elle réalisé qui était son premier amour, il avait décidé de quitter le village où ils avaient grandis ensemble pour réaliser ses rêves. Cet instant, elle ne l'oubliera jamais, car ce fut à ce moment là qu'il lui fit une promesse qui emballa son coeur d'adolescente: de toujours être là pour elle. A ce moment là, ils étaient dos à dos, heureusement parce que la pauvre Tifa n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Ne pouvant pas lui dévoiler à cet instant ses sentiments, elle se fit une promesse à elle-même: celle de l'attendre et de toujours l'aimer. Mais de toutes façon, être proche d'un autre garçon au point de l'embrasser lui semblait impossible. Sans le vouloir, Cloud Strife l'a ensorcelé.  
Le tonnere gronda de plus belle, sortant Tifa de ses pensées. Un autre retentit qui ébranla légèrement plus les nerfs de la jeune femme.  
-Oh, ça va! cria-t-elle inutilement aux nuages. On a entendu! Maintenant, c'est bon, laissez moi au moins penser!  
Mais l'orage ne sembla pas être d'accord et rugit de plus belle, non caché par la pluie, comme pour la provoquer. C'en était assez, elle se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Inutile de mettre une robe de nuit, premièrement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas et deuxièmement parce que ses deux petits anges, Marlène et Denzel en l'occurence, étaient avec Barret. Ce dernier avait récemment trouvé un gisement de pétrole. Il avait invité les petits dans sa nouvelle maison pour trois semaines, il y a trois jours. Tifa devait avouer que seule, dans le noir avec comme compagnie la pluie et l'orage, elle avait un peu peur.  
Elle parcourut, pieds nu et en nuisette blanche le couloir pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et se regarda dans le miroir, repensant à sa peur.  
-Mais quelle gamine je fais! dit-elle à son reflet. Resaisis toi, ma grande, tu n'as plus 10 ans! Tu en as 23!  
_On dirait Youfie_, remarqua-t-elle. Elle ouvrit le robinet et passa de l'eau sur son visage pour se secouer un peu._ Allez, ma fille! Séphiroth et Kadaj, c'est un milliard de fois pire que cette petite averse! Et puis, il ne pleuvra sûrement plus demain. _Mais Tifa avait aussi légèrement soif et voulant quelque chose d'un peu plus de goût que de l'eau, elle descendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du frigo et prit la bouteille de limonade. Elle rempli un verre qu'elle bu, remis la bouteille dans le frigo et le verre dans la vaiselle. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette vaiselle. C'était plus reposant de vivre seule mais plus triste aussi. Vivement que ses deux chérubins reviennent! Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls qu'elle attendait. Elle s'avoua qu'elle serait comblée si Cloud revenait. Il lui manquait tellement! Ca faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était repartis sans aucune raison. Mais elle garda espoir, elle savait qu'il reviendrait.  
Soudain, elle s'immobilisa. Elle crut entendre quelque chose, elle entra dans le bar et alluma la lumière. Mais rien dans la vaste salle n'était suceptible de bouger, elle devait vraiment être fatiguée! Elle décida de remonter mais elle s'arrêta à nouveau, l'oreille tendue. Oui! Elle avait bien entendu! Quelqu'un frottait la porte d'entrée. Le son était très faible, masqué par la pluie mais elle l'entendait. Elle se précipita à la porte et s'arrêta devant, le coeur battant. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle entra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et entrouvrit légèrement la porte.  
A part les révèrbères qui diffusaient leurs lumières blanche dans la rue, il faisait tout noir. Tifa regarda à sa gauche, puis à sa droite et entendit un gémissement à ses pieds. Elle baissa son regards et eut un haut-le-coeur. Ce n'était pas un gémissement qu'elle avait entendue mais un miaulement. Un mignon petit chat noir, trempé et grelottant gisait à ses pieds. Si la lumière du bar n'avait pas éclairé le bas de la porte, elle ne l'aurait pas vu.  
Tifa se pencha immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras tout en refermant la porte.  
-Oh, mon pauvre petit, tu trembles! Attends, je vais te sècher.  
La jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain où la lumière était encore allumée. Elle prit une serviette, posa le chaton sur son tapis de bain gris et se mit à le frotter vite mais légèrement pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Le pauvre petit semblait très mal, même sec, il continuait à trembler de tout ses membres. Si Tifa n'était pas sortie de son lit... mais elle ne préfèra ne pas y penser.  
-Ca va aller, mon bébé.  
_Mon bébé? C'est vrai qu'il est tout mignon. Pauvre petit, il a du être tout bonnement abandonné dans la rue._ Certaines personnes à Midgar considèraient les animaux comme encombrant et inutiles. Pour beaucoup, ce n'était que des bouches à nourrir, Tifa en fut triste. Elle considèrait que tout être vivant devait être traité en respect. Cette réflexion la surpris, elle pensait comme Aérith. Aérith... sa meilleure amie et sa rivale pour le coeur de Cloud. Tifa s'était souvent demandée si Cloud aurait autant souffert si c'était elle qui avait péri à la place de la belle jeune femme brune en robe rose. Essayait-elle de copier son caractère pour mieux charmer Cloud? Non, c'était pas possible!  
Un miaulement la ramena à la réalité. Tifa compris que le chaton avait faim. Elle le déposa dans sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du frigo pour prendre du lait. Elle mit à peine un fond de bol, compte tenu de la petite taille de son invité. De retour dans sa chambre, elle le vit sur son lit, roulé en boule. C'était si attendrissant qu'elle sourit. Après quelques trempettes de la langue du chaton dans le bol, Tifa regagna son lit, son petit compagnon sur son oreiller, à côté d'elle. Après quelques caresses le chaton finit par s'endormir. La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle aussi était fatiguée et s'apprêta à s'endormir.  
_Au fait, il lui faut un nom... pourquoi pas Cloud junior?_ pensa-t-elle en souriant avant de succomber au sommeil.


	2. Problème de douche

**Problème de douche**

Tifa se réveilla tout doucement, confortablement allongée dans son lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres : elle regardait son petit trésor de chaton toujours endormi. Elle était comme fascinée par lui, tout petit et si mignon. Curieusement, elle avait la certitude qu'aucun autre chat ne lui aurait mieux convenu, tout en noir. On disait souvent à Tifa qu'elle était était aussi belle qu'une fleur noire. Le noir était la couleur qui la définnissait le mieux. Le chaton se mit à bailler dans son sommeil, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à la jeune femme de serrer son petit protègé contre elle. Mais elle se contenta de le caresser.

Après avoir fait ronronner son bout de chou sans le réveiller, Tifa se leva et regarda le réveil, il était dix heures. Elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle ôta sa nuisette et sa culotte blanche, entra dans la douche, ouvrit l'eau chaude et savoura ce moment qui la plongeait dans une douce béatitude. Au point qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte du bar s'ouvrir et une personne entrer qui filait à grands pas vers le premier étage de la maison.

Tifa coupa l'eau après s'être rincée et sortit de la douche. Elle tendit un bras por attraper une serviette quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Salut! T'es là? demanda malicieusement une jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Tifa la reconnu immédiatement, la jeune et inépuisable ninja Youfie. Cette dernière arrêta de sourire pour regarder Tifa avec des yeux ronds avant de rougir devant la nudité de son amie. Tifa trouvait ce visage gêné mignon mais n'eut le temps de le voir que quelques secondes, le temps pour la jeune fille de 18 ans se rendes compte de ce qu'elle faisait et sortit de la pièce, bredouillant une légère excuse.

La jeune femme se surprise à sourire et se dépêcha de se sècher et de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle crut entendre une exclamation attendrie. Ca venait de sa chambre. Tifa y entra, sachant ce qu'elle allait découvrir : Youfie avec ses cheveux courts et noirs serrant Cloud junior dans ses bras, les yeux fermés avec un grand sourire.

-Il est troooooop mimi! Où tu l'as trouvé?

-C'est plutôt lui qui m'a trouvé, répondit Tifa en souriant, ravie que son bout de chou plaisait à Youfie.

-Ah oui? C'est génial!

-Au fait, tu viens bien tôt, tu as un problème?

-Ouais, j'ai un problème de moindre importance.

-Et lequel?

-Ben on doit faire les boutiques aujourd'hui! T'as oublié?

Tifa haussa les sourcils et eut un sursaut. L'arrivée de Cloudy avait chamboulé son esprit. Elle venait de se rappeller! Youfie avait décidé qu'elles iraient faire du lèche-vitrine rien que toutes les deux aujourd'hui. Youfie était très exitée, elle avait hâte de trouver de nouveaux fringues plus tape à l'oeil pour Tifa. Son meilleur argument était ce qu'elle dit à l'instant:

-Allez! On doit te trouver quelque chose pour exhiber tes superbes formes! dit-elle en regardant la somptueuse poitrine de son amie. Avec un petit quelque chose bien seillant, même ton blondinet ténèbreux craquera!

Tifa n'était pas surprise par le fait que Youfie savait pour l'amour que la jeune femme portait pour Cloud. En fait, elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui montrer sans lui avouer directement son amour. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en est jamais aperçut. C'était sûrement parce que son ange blond n'avait d'yeux que pour Aérith. Cette pensée lui pinça le coeur et la rendit triste. _Un souvenir compte plus que nous? _avait-t-elle demandé avec plus de reproches qu'elle n'aurait voulu à Cloud. _Nous voulait surtout dire moi, _pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. _Pourquoi suis-je si égoïste? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux qu'il ne regardes que moi? _Tifa connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, malheureusement.

-Ouhou! Tifette! fit Youfie.

-Heu... oui, excuses-moi, dit-elle en faisant mine de passer sa main sur son front alors qu'en fait, ses doigts avaient essuyés ses larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Je ne peux pas venir, je dois emmener Cloudy au vétérinaire pour savoir si il va bien.

-Tu l'as appellé Cloud? demanda Youfie en tendant le chaton à sa maman.

Tifa le prit et lui fit des petits bisoux sur son front et son museau.

-Cloud junior, précisa-t-elle.

-C'est mignon, tu peux me le donner? demanda Youfie, les yeux tout brillants.

-Seulement si tu en prend soin.

-Bien sûr! Quand tu le reverra, il sera métamorphosé! Un vrai justicier aussi rigolo que Cait sith!

-Un chat karatéka, en somme, conclut Tifa en riant.

-Et pourquoi pas? se vexa la jeune fille.

-Ca t'impliqueras beaucoup de responsabilités, ma chérie. De plus, je pense que tu es trop "libre" pour avoir un petit.

-Bon, dans ma grande gentillesse, je te le laisse.

-Merci, tu es bien gentille.

-Et oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

Tifa s'approcha doucement de sa jeune amie, son chaton toujours dans ses bras et déposa sur le front de Youfie un tendre baiser. Elle savait que Youfie avait plaisanté, elle aimait ce chat mais elle préfèrait le voir avec Tifa. La jeune fille regarda son amie avec un sourire malicieu.

-Tu sais, si tu te sens seule, je peux te squatter.

-Ca ira, fit Tifa en souriant.

-T'es sûre?

-Oui, sauf si tu n'as nulle part où aller. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

-Non, ça va. Bon, on va au véto?

-Oui. Il a l'air en bonne santé mais je veux être sure.

-Une vraie mère poule! Et si on en profitait pour lui acheter un collier au passage?

-Tu penses vraiment qu'aux magasins, fit remarquer malicieusement Tifa.

-Attends! J'ai économisé toute la semaine!

-Ce que tu as volé?

-Quoi? Moi, voler? Non! Je voles plus!

-Il est vrai ce mensonge? la taquina Tifa.

-Oui! Heu... je veux dire non! Oh, oublie!

Tifa se mit à rire devant la moue boudeuse de Youfie.

-Allez, Cloudy, on va chez le vétérinaire?

Le chaton miaula, il semblait d'accord, bien confortablement installé dans les bras de Tifa. Cette dernière ferma la porte du bar et se dirigea vers un autre trottoir, Youfie à ses côtés.

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes traversaient la rue, une moto noire s'arrêta devant le bar du Septième ciel.


	3. Une grande enfant

**Une grande enfant**

**Note: Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mon ordi a buggé, ça a duré un peu longtemps :/ pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre 4 demain.**

Tifa et Youfie sortirent du cabinet vétérinaire toutes joyeuses, surtout Tifa qui tenait son bout de chou dans ses bras. Ce dernier miaulait tendrement. Youfie craqua, une fois de plus, et se remit à carresser le chaton tout noir qui ronronnait dans les bras de sa maman.

-Alors? fit-elle. On y va?

Tifa sourit, elle était vraiment entourée d'enfants, même si certains étaient déjà de grands enfants, comme Youfie par exemple.

-D'accord, en espérant qu'on puisse se ballader dans un magasin avec un chaton dans les bras.

-On le cachera!

-Dans ton sac?

-Oui.

-Mais il va s'étouffer! cria Tifa, inquiète.

-On lui donera une paille pour qu'il respire à travers.

-Youfie!

-D'accord! Je plaisantais!

-Je le savais, t'en fait pas, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, notre petit Cloud.

-Boooon! C'est oui ou c'est non? s'impatienta Youfie comme une enfant voulant trainer sa mère dans un magasin de jouets.

Tifa lui sourit puis lui dit :

-D'accord, on y va.

-Ouais! C'est génial!

_Parfois, tu as vraiment le même comportement que Marlène_, pensa Tifa en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? demanda la jeune fille, méfiante.

-Je te regardes? Moi? fit-elle innocemment. A croire que le monde tourne autour de toi.

-Ah ah, très drôle. Mais de toutes façons, ajouta-t-elle taquinement, TON monde à toi tourne uniquement autour de LUI. Au point que tu en es à 100 dépendante.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! répliqua Tifa en rougissant.

Elle ne dit cependant plus rien jusqu'au magasin où elle avait réussi à faire passer son chaton en douce, non sans les suggestions habiles de Youfie. Cette dernière présenta des vêtements plus conçut pour dévoiler les formes féminines que les cacher.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'essaye ce corset jaune?

-Oui!

Tifa regarda l'habit en question et réfléchit. Youfie se plaignait qu'elle se contentait d'un gilet noir sans manches _fermé _avec en dessous, un tee shirt blanc. C'était pas assez osé pour elle, mais finalement, pourquoi changer? Elle était bien dans ses vêtements noirs. En plus, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'habiller plus court si l'homme de ses rêves n'était pas là pour la voir. Sur cette pensée, Tifa se donna un grand coup de pied au mental. Youfie a-t-elle raison? Devenait-elle dépendante de son ange blond?

Youfie était ébahie. Non seulement Tifa osait mettre des vêtements plus court, mais elle demandait même à des garçons qui la regardait si ça lui allait bien. Qu'elle change d'un coup comme ça, c'était assez étonnant, louche, même. A-t-elle renoncé à son beau ténèbreux? La jeune fille en doutait sincèrement.

Elles sortirent du magasin avec beaucoup de sachets dans les mains dont plusieurs contenaient des vêtements. Youfie ne s'était pas encore décidée de parler d'_elle savait qui_. Puis, arrivés prêt de chez elle, un petit appartement, elle se lança :

-Alors, Tifette? Tu dragues les inconnus, maintenant?

-Non, je leur demandais leur avis, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ah, donc tu ne l'as pas mis de côté.

-Qui? demanda-t-elle en sachant la réponse.

-Un certain jeune homme qui a le même prénom que ton chaton.

Ce dernier miaula, perché sur l'épaule de sa maman.

-Bon, on se revoit ce soir? demanda Tifa.

-C'est ça, esquive-toi. Mais ok, et merci de m'acceillir.

-C'est normal, je ne veux pas perdre mon amie parce qu'elle essayait de se faire à manger, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je vois déjà les gros titres :_ Un appartement explose car le gaz était resté ouvert. Maladresse ou stupidité?_

-Rooo! Ca va! C'est pas ma faute si je suis pas un cordon bleu comme toi! se vexa-t-elle en claquant la porte de son appartement.

Tifa n'était pas inquiète, elle savait que sa _fausse petite _colère lui passera bien vite. Elle décida de rentrer. Pour le collier de Cloudy, elle verra demain, mais ce n'était pas si necessaire dans l'immédiat. De toutes façons, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle avait la ferme intention de jouer avec son bout de chou toute la journée. Elle le déposa pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes.

Elle arriva devant la porte du Septième ciel, Cloud junior sur ses talons.

-Alors, Cloudy? On va manger? On arrive juste à temps, il est midi.

-Ca tombe bien, je commençais à avoir faim à force de t'attendre.

Tifa se tourna vivement et resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas remaqué la moto garée juste devant le bar, ni son propriètaire. A la vue de ce dernier, elle se mit à rougir violement. Des cheveux blonds rebelles, des yeux bleus comme la mer, un visage neutre, un tee shirt noir avec une épaulette, des longs gants, un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur, un corps élancé et athlétique, c'était bien lui!

Tifa n'osait plus rien dire, ni même bouger. Le jeune homme devant elle regardait au sol, ou plus précisément, le chaton noir qui s'approchait de lui avec curiosité.

En le voyant, le jeune homme eu comme un mouvement de retrait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux, c'est juste que si l'animal était particulièrement mignon, il s'exposait à montrer ses sentiments, et il n'était pas encore habitué à ça.

Tifa, comme alarmée par le mouvement de recul du jeune homme se jetta sur lui et l'étreignit pour s'assurer qu'il ne reparte pas, pas tout de suite!

-Je t'ai tant attendu, Cloud!

Le jeune homme hésita puis finalement passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Tu m'as manqué!

-Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine, répondit Cloud.

-Mais pour moi, ça fait plus, infiniment plus!

-Heu... Tifa...

-La dernière fois, tu a été absent pendant six mois, six mois!!

-Tifa...

-Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver.

-Tifa...

-Et que personne ne sâche si tu avais eu un accident! Tu imagines!

-Tifa!

-Oui? demanda-t-elle vivement.

Un bruit sourd retentit. La jeune femme se demanda ce que c'était et Cloud répondit à son regard interrogateur :

-Je peux manger quelque chose? Je meurs de faim.

Autant qu'elle se jette d'un immeuble de 50 étages, la chute serait presque aussi lourde pour la pauvre jeune femme. C'était officiel, Cloud, malgrès le fait qu'il ait sauvé le monde deux fois, était toujours aussi maladroit. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma pauvre fille? Ton homme vient à peine de rentrer et il meurt de faim, dit quelque chose!_

-Bien sûr, ici, c'est autant ta maison que la mienne, tu y seras toujours le bienvenue.

Sur ces paroles, elle ouvrit la porte du bar et entra chez elle, ses deux amours de Cloud près d'elle. Elle trouvait dommage que Denzel et Marlène n'étaient pas là pour accueillir leur héros de papa. Au moins, le problème de sa solitude, déjà réglé par l'arrivée de son adorable Cloud junior, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.


	4. Un retour attendu

**Un retour attendu**

Tifa était en extase, c'était le mot. Elle mit tout son coeur en préparant ses petits plats tout en se dépêchant pour ne pas impatienter l'estomac de son beau blond.

-Alors? Tu as trouvé ça comment? demanda-t-elle anxieusement à la fin du repas.

-Tu es toujours aussi bonne cuisinière, fit Cloud en souriant.

_En souriant... il est trop craquant, _pensa Tifa si contente qu'elle se retint à grands peine pour ne pas se jetter à son cou.

-Et toi, Cloudy, tu as aimé?

-Cloudy?

Cloud s'aperçut que Tifa parlait au petit chat qu'il avait à peine vu tout à l'heure. Il était sur la table et buvait du lait en faisant trempettes avec sa langue dans son bol de lait, comme tous les chatons. Lorsque Tifa se mit à le caresser sur le menton, sur le front puis sur tout le dos, il miaula en ronronnant avec satisfaction.

-Je vois que tu as adopté un autre enfant.

-Oui, Cloud junior.

-Cloud... junior? demanda le jeune homme. Pourquoi a-t-il mon prénom?

-Parce qu'il est arrivé lorsque tu me manquais le plus et puis aussi... vous êtes aussi mignons l'un que l'autre!

Ces affirmations sortant de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler rendit Tifa très mal à l'aise. Elle si naturelle, même en présence de Cloud se mit à rougir violemment avant d'ajouter précipitemment :

-Enfin... tu comprends...

A peine eut-elle articulé ces mots qu'elle s'enfuya de la cuisine, honteuse, se précipitant dans sa chambre. Elle entendait Cloud courrir derrière elle pour la ratrapper, elle en fut heureuse mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait ce besoin de fuir son regard... pas très longtemps bien sûre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder maintenant!

Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Il lui avait juste demander pourquoi elle avait nommé ce chat comme lui. Il avait à peine entendu ce qu'elle lui avait répondu parce qu'elle bredouillait. Sans compter ce qu'elle avait ajouté à toutes vitesse, il n'avait absolument rien compris. Mais une chose était clair pour lui, sa meilleure amie n'allait pas bien. Il atteint enfin la porte de sa chambre, il tapa légèrement dessus.

-Tifa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien! fit sa voix éttoufée par la porte.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-NON! Pas du tout!

-Si Tifa, c'est ma faute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pardon.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Tifa se retrouvé en un rien de temps dans ses bras.

-Non, tu ne dois pas t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais...

_Si, je sais ce que j'ai... mais je ne peux pas te le dire..._

-... en fait, je suis un peu stressée.

Tout à coup, elle sentit les mains de Cloud descendre sur son corps. Elle se mit à rougir, son imagination volant librement dans sa tête. Que comptait-il lui faire? La toucher? Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Cloud. Pourtant, il est si différend par rapport à la dernière fois. Sûrement grâce à la disparition des gènes de Séphyroth, il avait meilleure mine, ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Elle sentit la main de Cloud se poser sur... il a osé! Il la touche! Mais sa main ne s'attarda même pas un dixième de seconde sur son postérieur et s'arrêta aux cuisse, puis, Cloud la souleva et la porta dans ses bras. Tifa ne savait pas trop quoi faire à part rougir et presser sa tête contre la poitrine du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis 9 ans. Ca ne dura malheuresement que quelques secondes, le temps pour Cloud de la déposer sur son lit.

-Il faut que tu te reposes si tu es stressée. Le bar est ouvert?

-Pas avant une semaine, répondit-elle troublée.

-Alors prend ton temps.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de repos!

-Si, et ne discute pas. Ne fait pas l'enfant non plus.

-Moi? Faire l'enfant? Tu rigoles?

Mais Cloud était déjà sorti de sa chambre. Tifa s'allongea en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne savait elle-même pas pourquoi elle avait agit comme ça. Elle croyait pouvoir cacher sa gêne mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut être était-ce le choc de voir son ami joyeux. Elle gémit de honte, sa bouche couverte par son oreiller, comme une adolescente. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, alors elle remit son oreiller sous sa tête puis elle vit Cloud entrer à nouveau dans sa chambre avec le chaton dans ses bras. Il le déposa à côté d'elle.

-Oh! Mon petit Cloud! Maman t'avait oubliée!

-Oui, il avait le museau levé et regardait partout autour de lui depuis la table en espèrant te voir. Il a du se sentir abandonné, ses grands yeux bleus étaient humides. Faudrait que tu fasses attention avant de prendre la fuite comme ça, commenta Cloud ironiquement.

Tifa fit la moue et lui tira la langue avant d'abattre sa couverture sous elle et Cloud junior pour ne plus voir le jeune homme. Ce dernier sorti de la chambre et n'y revint pas.

Ca faisait déjà trois heures que Cloud était revenu et elle n'avait passé qu'une heure avec lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée qu'elle ne descendait pas mais parce qu'elle choisissait bien ses mots pour demander à Cloud ce qu'elle appréhendait tant : si il comptait rester ici... longtemps. Longtemps était peu dire, maintenant qu'il était revenu, Tifa souhaitait qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup demander, surtout qu'elle avait peur de... son refus. Finalement, elle se leva, en pleine forme, son petit compagnon dormant toujours. Elle le laissa à son rêve et s'apprêta a descendre discrètement pour ne pas le reveiller.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas changé.

Tifa, surprise, se retourna et vit Cloud contre la porte, les bras croisés. Elle mit un doigt devant ses lèvres et sortirent de sa chambre avant de reprendre.

-En quoi?

-Tu m'idéalises toujours.

-Non! C'est juste que tu es toujours mon héros, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

_Arrêtes de tenter le diable, ma fille!_ se corrigea intérieurement Tifa.

-Mais tu as quel âge? demanda malicieusement Cloud.

-Oh, ça va! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour avoir une idole! répondit la jeune femme en faisant la moue.

Cette grimace fit sourire Cloud.

-Tu sais, je ne mérites pas de l'être.

_Et en plus tu es modeste! Tu es vraiment l'homme parfait!_

-Si, c'est pas moi qui t'idéalises, c'est toi qui est trop modeste.

Tifa dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui crier l'autre moitié de ses pensées.

-Alors? reprit-elle. Tu étais où?

-Parti réfléchir.

_En nous laissant..._

-Ah... mais ce n'est pas grave! Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici.

-Au fait, où sont Marlène et Denzel?

-Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas! Je te l'ai dit, chez Barret dans sa nouvelle maison.

-Excuses-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Dis-moi... commença Tifa.

-Oui? l'encouragea Cloud.

La jeune femme hésitait, ils étaient assis face à face dans la salle à manger. Elle était à deux doigts de rougir. Elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux, choisissant bien ses mots pour aborder ce fameux sujet qui lui tenait tant à coeur.

-Cloud... veux-tu... enfin... tu vois, il y a Youfie qui vient manger ce soir et je me demandais si... tu pouvais... rester.

-Rester?

-Pour dormir! Heu... je veux dire pour dîner. Enfin...

Tifa ne savait plus dans quel ordre allaient ses pensées alors elle soupira de désespoir, les bras ballants avant de reprendre :

-Veux-tu rester dîner et dormir ici?

-Bien sûr, j'allais te le demander.

La jeune femme eu l'impression que son coeur venait de rater un battement.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

-Ouais.

-Vrai de vrai?

Tifa se sentait ridicule mais elle avait besoin de cette confirmation.

-Puisque je te le dis.

-Oh merci!

Elle se tut en regardant la table, évitant son regard. Finalement elle se leva, prit Cloudy réveillé dans ses bras et redescendit pour le poser sur la table et jouer avec devant le jeune homme. Le chaton, curieux, se dirigea vers Cloud pour se frotter sur sa main. Ce dernier la leva pour mieux carresser le chaton. Tifa sourit face à cette scène attendrissante. Elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser _la _question, pas encore.


	5. Veux tu rester avec moi?

**Veux-tu rester avec moi?**

Tifa et ses deux Cloud avaient passé la journée ensemble. Ensemble... Tifa en avait tant rêvé depuis ces huit derniers jours. Maintenant, elle n'était plus seule dans cette maison qui lui paraissait si grande et si vide hier encore. Vers 19 h, quelqu'un se mit à frapper frénétiquement à la porte, Tifa se leva, ouvrit la porte et vit une Youfie surexitée.

-Aloooors?

-Alors quoi? lui demanda Tifa sur un ton complice.

-Ton beau ténèbreux est revenu et tu ne prends même pas la peine de me prévenir?

-Mais tu n'as pas à savoir tous les détails de ma vie, ma chère.

-Siiii!

-Comment es-tu au courant?

-Oh, c'est juste la moto garée près du bar qui me l'a dit, répondit Youfie.

-Tu parles aux motos... toi? demanda Tifa en passant une de ses mains sur le front de Youfie.

-Hé! Ca va!

Tifa se mit à rire, vite rejointe par Youfie qui appréciait la blague de son amie. En entrant, le regard de la jeune fille se posa aussitôt sur Cloud, elle se tourna alors vers son amie.

-Après le dîner, tu veux que je prennes Cloud chaton avec moi pendant que tu te gardes ton blondinet, seuls dans la maison pendant tooooouuute la nuit? lui chuchota Youfie avec un petit clin d'oeil.

-Youfie! chuchota Tifa en rougissant. S'il te plaît! Ne dis pas des bêtises comme ça!

-Avoue que tu en meurs d'enviiiiiie, provoqua Youfie.

-Ca suffit! fit désespérément Tifa, ayant peur que Cloud puisse entendre. Et si on allait dîner?

-Ah? C'est prêt?

-Ca le sera bientôt.

-Génial!

Tifa poussa un soupir, elle pouvait toujours compter sur le ventre de Youfie quand cette dernière la harcelait.

-Salut, loup solitaire!

Cloud se détourna du chaton pour regarder le jeune fille.

-Salut, petite voleuse.

-Hein? Moi? Je voles plus!

-Et moi je suis le père noël?

-Rooo, mais pourquoi personne ne me croit?

-Et moi donc, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas? J'ai quand même un cadeau pour toi.

L'attitude boudeuse de Youfie changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux noirs étaient à présent brillants.

-Et c'est quoi? C'est quoi?

-Haha, tu as vraiment 16 ans?

-Ben non, j'en ai 18!

-Je me disais aussi..., tiens, fit Cloud en sortant de son sac un paquet grossièrement enveloppé.

Sans perdre un instant, Youfie le prit des mains de Cloud et retira l'emballage frénétiquement pour découvrir...

-Une matéria! Et violette! Merci Cloud!!

Ne pouvant contenir sa joie et ravie d'avoir une opportunité de provoquer Tifa, la jeune fille se jetta au cou du jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Tifa avec un sourire malicieux, que la jeune femme pouvait traduire comme _voilà ce qui arrivera si tu te grouille pas, ma __fille. _

Tifa faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître mais intérieurement, elle fulminait. Elle se surpise même à penser étrangler Youfie. Tifa hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris le message et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas qui était n réalité loin d'être prêt..

-Tu veux un coup de main? demanda Cloud.

-Non, ça va, je m'en sort très bien toute seule.

-Ok, dit le jeune homme en se réinstallant sur le canapé, Youfie à côté de lui, masssant la sphère violette contre sa joue, les yeux fermé dans un sourire enfantin. _Encore une qui ne changera jamais, _pensa Cloud.

-Oh, mais tu souries! remarqua le jeune fille.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu sourire?

-C'est pas habituel, on va dire.

De son côté, Tifa était un peu envieuse vis à vis de Youfie, pouquoi Cloud ne lui avait pas donner de cadeau à elle? _Oh, ça y est! Je recommence! Il fait se qu'il veut après tout, si il est trop borné pour ne pas s'apercevoir que j'existe... _La jeune femme se gifla mentalement, Cloud était peut être maladroit avec elle, mais elle, elle était jalouse pour un rien, ça tournait même à la posséssivité. Une partie d'elle acceptait le fait que Cloud voulait juste faire plaisir à Youfie mais une autre était triste qu'il ne lui ait rien donné à elle.

Le repas se passa le mieux du monde, Tifa en était heureuse. Elle avait son petit Cloudy à côté d'elle, en face, son prince charmant et à côté de lui, sa chipie de petite soeur. Il ne manquait plus que ses deux enfants. Ce dîner aurait quand même pu être mieux si Youfie ne faisait pas autant de sous-entendus sur la beauté de Tifa à Cloud. Malgrès ça, Tifa était un peu déçu que Cloud ne comprenne pas le message que la jeune fille essayait de lui passer. Vers 23 heures, ils étaient encore autour de la table en train de discuter quand Youfie se leva.

-Bon, les vieux, j'y vais, moi!

-Tu es sûre? s'inquièta Tifa. Les rues ne sont pas très sûre à cette heure là. Tu ne veux pas dormir ici? Ce n'est pas la place qui manque.

-Oui, elle pourrait dormir dans le lit de Marlène, elles ont à peu près la même taille crânienne.

-Je t'embête! se vexa Youfie en tirant la langue à Cloud. Bon, je prends le petit toi avec.

-Le petit moi?

-Le minou de Tifa, quoi!

-Si elle est d'accord.

-Oui, je le suis, se laissa convaincre Tifa. Ca lui permettra de mieux connaître sa tantine. Mais n'essayes pas de lui enseigner le karaté!

-T'en fait pas pour ça. Merci pour la matéria, à demain, les tourtereaux!

-Salut, lui dit Cloud, ne cherchant pas plus loin.

-A demain, et ramène-le vite, mon bébé.

La jeune fille fit un clin d'oeil à Tifa et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle murmura au chaton dans ses bras :

-Je crois qu'ils vont bien s'amuser, ce soir!

La jeune fille se retourna vers le bar et ses yeux se mirent a briller. _Depuis le temps que tu l'aimes, tu mérites de l'avoir. Tu mérites surtout d'être heureuse, toi si gentille avec tout le monde._

-Bon, tu veux dormir avec moi, mon p'tit filou?

Comme pour lui répondre, le chat miaula en se blotissant confortablement contre sa poitrine. Youfie sourit et se remit en marche pour son appartement.

Après le départ de Youfie, le reste de la soirée fut horrible tant le silence règnait dans la maison. Finalement, Cloud se leva :

-Je ne sais pas toi mais je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

-D'accord, moi aussi d'ailleurs, dit Tifa en éteignant les lumières du rez-de-chaussé, suivant le jeune homme au premier étage.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit Cloud.

-Bonne nuit... dis...

Le jeune homme se retourna.

-Oui?

-Tu... tu peux... je veux dire... veux-tu...

-Quoi?

Tifa tremblait de tout ses membres, tripotant maladroitement ses mains. Elle était à deux doigts d'imploser et de lui crier ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle se retenait à grands peines, essayant de formuler.

-Veux-tu..., recommença-t-elle en rougissant. Oh Cloud!

Puis elle inspira et dit d'un trait :

-Veux-tu rester avec moi à jamais?

Ca y est! Elle lui avait dit! Elle avait absolument voulu le faire quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux mais tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas osé. La jeune femme avait si peur que Cloud ne soit plus là le lendemain qu'elle s'était décidée. Elle sentait une grande boufée de chaleur sur ses joues, elle devait être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Elle fixait le sol, n'osant regarder Cloud. Puis, timidement, elle releva la tête pour savoir sa réponse.

-Tifa... tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

-Hein? Cloud att...

Trop tard, Cloud avait fermé la porte derrière lui, laissant Tifa, seule et triste devant cette porte fermée. Résignée, la pauvre jeune femme regagna tristement sa chambre et se coucha, essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain et à l'hypothèse vraisemblable que Cloud ne soit plus là à son réveil. Dehors, les nuages menaçants de l'autre soir revenaient survoler Midgar.


	6. De l'orage dans l'air

**De l'orage dans l'air**

_Toc toc toc._

-Entrez.

Une personne ouvrit la porte timidement pour voir le jeune homme assis sur son lit.

-Bonsoir, Cloud.

-Oh, salut.

-Heu... il fait beau ce soir.

-Oui.

-Voudrais-tu qu'on sorte se promener près du lac?

-Pourquoi pas? répondit Cloud à la jeune femme brune en robe rose qui se tenait devant lui.

-Parfait! Attends moi quelques instants, j'arrive.

_Quelques instants? Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire?_ se demanda Cloud en descendant au rez-de-chaussé de l'hôtel où lui, Youfie, Tifa, Vincent et Aérith s'étaient arrêtés. Cid, Barret et Red XIII étaient partis toute la soirée pour "une virée". Une cuite plutôt. Mais ça ne regardait pas le jeune homme qui avait préféré resté ici pour se reposer. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il leva les yeux et vit Aérith, ses superbes cheveux bruns en tresse, comme d'habitude mais c'était avec un ensemble qui mettait bien en valeur ses yeux emeraudes, une splendide robe rouge sans manches.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour la mettre.

-Cette robe me rapelle des souvenirs, dit Cloud en souriant.

-Oui, le jour où je t'ai travesti, rigola Aérith. Mais tu étais mignonne dans la robe violette.

-Pas du tout!

-Si, en plus, cette perruque t'allait comme un gant.

-Cette perruque blonde avec des nattes?! Pas du tout! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

-Mais oui, tu étais quand même à croquer.

-Toi aussi, avec cette robe rouge, elle te va très bien.

-Merci, vous prenez mon bras, monsieur? demanda Aérith en lui tendant.

Cloud décida de jouer le jeu.

-Très bien, mademoiselle, allons-y.

Les deux amis sortirent de l'auberge et se promenèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à leur arrivée au lac. Aérith lâcha Cloud, enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans le lac. Elle soupira de bien être et s'avança un peu plus dans le lac jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses chevilles. La jeune femme se tourna vers Cloud en lui souriant, comme pour l'inviter à venir. Le jeune homme comprit, ôta ses chaussures et entra dans le lac pour rejoindre son amie. Le bas de son pantalon était mouillé mais il s'en fichait, tant qu'il pouvait voir le visage doux et radieux d'Aérith, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

-Dites-moi, mon cher ami.

-Oui, mademoiselle?

-Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose?

-Dites toujours.

-M'inviteriez vous à danser?

-Seulement si vous le voulez.

-Alors demandez le moi.

-J'allais le faire. Mademoiselle Gainsborough, voulez-vous danser avec moi?

-Avec plaisir, monsieur Strife.

Cloud s'approcha d'elle, prit sa main droite et passa son bras gauche sur les côtes de la jeune femme.

-Oh, vous êtes entreprenant, pour un homme marié, remarqua-t-elle en passant un de ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire.

-A ma connaissance, je ne suis pas marié. Vous devez faire erreur.

-Je ne crois pas, un homme avec un si plaisant physique et ayant un charme aussi irrésistible ne doit pas être célibataire.

-Et bien si, et vous, madame?

-Mademoiselle! Je tiens à ce titre, précisa-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-C'est incroyable qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme comme vous n'ai pas déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

-Si, vous. Vous m'avez ensorcelé la première fois que je vous ai vu.

-Vous aussi, lorsque vous m'avez proposé cette jolie fleur.

-Je peux vous poser une question qui me tient à coeur? demanda-t-elle en tournoyant autour de la main levée de Cloud.

-Allez-y, répondit le jeune homme en la réceptionnant, dos à la poitrine du jeune homme.

-Puis-je être votre maîtresse? demanda-t-elle coquinement.

Cloud eut un petit rire, il la trouvait de plus en plus fascinante à mesure qu'elle dansait avec lui, mais c'était aussi dérangeant. Ses mouvements sensuels, son corps en harmonie avec cette danse, la grâce qui dégage d'elle. Pour lui, une chose était sûr, il l'aimait de tout son coeur, elle, cette marchande de fleurs.

-Et si on arrêtait ce petit jeu? demanda Cloud en s'arrêtant de danser.

-Pourquoi? Il ne te plait pas?

-Pas quand on parle de sentiments.

Aérith devint silencieuse. Elle hésitait à parler de peur de dire une bêtise. Cloud non plus n'osait parler de peur de vexer la jeune femme. Ils revinrent sur la terre ferme où ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, regardant la lune, cette magnifique sphère argentée, au milieu du ciel étoilé.

-C'est romantique comme endroit, tu ne trouves pas? demanda timidement Aérith.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est magique.

-Cloud... il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander.

-Oui?

-Voilà... j'ai longtemps hésitée à te poser cette question sérieusement...

-Je t'écoute.

-Aimes-tu Tifa plus que tu ne le dis?

-C'est à dire?

-Oh Cloud! Es-tu amoureux d'elle? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Cloud fut surpris, il rougit et détourna son regard. Oui, il aimait beaucoup Tifa mais elle était juste sa meilleure amie. Avec Aérith, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas ce regard, cette fascination, ce désir et cette langueur pour Tifa.

Aérith appréhendait la réponse de Cloud. Elle était tombée éperduement amoureuse de lui à l'instant même où elle avait croisé son regard dans la rue à Midgar. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait attirée par lui, elle éprouvait envers le jeune homme une passion qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle sentit que Cloud tournait la tête vers elle, elle du faire un effort surhumain pour regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait si fort dans les yeux.

-Avant, dis-moi, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que... la première fois que tu m'as vu...

Aérith sursauta, elle avait été sincère en faisant semblant de ne pas l'être, mais Cloud voulait sûrement confirmation.

-... et bien... Aérith, étais-tu en train de _jouer_?

La jeune femme rougit, elle avait eu raison, Cloud attendait bien une confirmation. Mais elle reprit confiance en elle et lui sourit.

-Non, Cloud, c'est vrai. Ce que j'ai dit est sincère. Cloud, maintenant tu dois me répondre, aimes-tu Tifa?

-Oui, beaucoup, mais uniquement en amitié.

Après le premier mot du jeune homme, le coeur d'Aérith faillit s'arrêter mais il continua de battre lorsqu'elle entendit la suite. Elle aimait beaucoup Tifa et quand cette dernière lui avait avoué qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui, Aérith ne lui en voula pas, surtout qu'elle l'aimait depuis son adolescence. Mais elle aimait Cloud éperduemment.

-Cloud je dois t'avouer... je dois te dire quelque chose. C'est ce soir que je dois le dire, parce qu'après, je n'oserai probablement plus jamais. Cloud, je t'aime.

_Je t'aime... _ces mots, combien de fois Cloud avait espèré les entendre? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que ces mots, si simples et si doux sortent de la bouche de la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout? Trop de fois, Cloud ne put contenir plus longtemps les sentiments retenus à grands peine depuis le début de ce voyage.

-Je t'aime aussi, Aérith.

La jeune femme s'était approchée de lui, ses yeux emeraudes mis clos, les lèvres tendues vers la bouche de son aimé. Cloud la prit dans ses bras, toujours allongé, ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme pratiquement allongée sur lui. Les lèvres se touchaient presque, encore un petit milimètre pour que tous ces rêves deviennent réalité...

-Aérith, gémit Cloud avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était plus allongé sur le sol mais dans son lit, dans un dur retour à la réalité où la femme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur était morte depuis deux ans. Il avait rêvé de cette nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, la première et malheureusement la dernière. Même si il avait promis à Tifa de plus penser aux vivants qu'aux souvenirs, Cloud souffrait. Ces deux années n'ont fait que renforcé le vide laissé par Aérith. _Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là?_ se demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux au plafond._ Pourquoi continues-tu de me hanter? Est-ce que c'est moi? Est-ce que finalement, mon esprit refuse de t'oublier?_

Cloud, même devant le corps mutilé et sans vie d'Aérith n'avait pu pleuré, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant et aussi... inhumain, car ce n'était pas humain de ne pas avoir pleuré pour elle. Intérieurement, il avait pleuré mais il n'a pas versé de larmes, c'est ce qui le désolait. C'était sûrement pour compenser ses larmes plus que pour qu'elle ne retourne à la terre que Cloud l'avait fait plongé dans ce lac.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en entendant le tonerre qui grondait dehors où il faisait encore nuit. Cloud se leva et prit son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon pendu au dos de sa chaise et regarda l'heure.

Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça? Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle voudrait avant tout son bonheur à lui mais elle n'y parvenait pas, elle ne voulait que son bonheur à elle. Elle voulait couper ses ailes pour qu'il ne repartes plus jamais, qu'il reste avec elle toute leur vie, qu'il s'occupe d'elle, qu'il devienne son homme, son fiancé, son amant. Oui, elle ne veut pas qu'il repartes, plus jamais. Mais ce n'était pas à elle d'en décidé et même si il ne lui avait pas répondu, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas esperer, mais elle s'accrochait quand même à cette faible lueur. Elle était si triste qu'elle resta allongée dans son lit à fixer le vide sans pour autant dormir. Elle se forçait à ne penser à rien, elle avait déjà versé des larmes sur son oreiller et si elle se mettait à penser à Cloud et à son départ inévitable, abandonnant la pauvre jeune femme, elle deviendrait inconsolable.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la nuit, ce qui fit sursauter violemment Tifa. L'orage, il ne manquait plus que lui. La jeune femme avait peur de l'orage, peur la nuit, toute seule dans le noir, délaissée et abandonée par les personnes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulu serrer son chaton dans ses bras mais il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans celui de Youfie. Alors Tifa couvrit tout son corps de sa couverture et se recroquevilla sur elle même, tremblant, la respiration accélérée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait que ça finisse, cet orage, ses craintes, son amour pour Cloud, l'absence de ses enfants.

-Tu m'as l'air très occupée.

Tifa crut rêver, elle retira sa couverture et se tourna vers la porte pour voir son ami.

-Sais-tu que dans cette position, tu fais une cible parfaite pour la foudre?

La jeune femme sursauta en s'apercevant que c'était vrai, elle avait la tête baissée, protègée par ses mains mais ses fessiers étaient en l'air. Elle se mit à rougir et se remit immédiatement en position assise, regardant Coud avec colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer dans ma chambre!

Cloud alluma la lumière, Tifa en fut brièvement aveuglée avant de reprendre les indignations de Cloud. Mais ce dernier prit l'appareil photo que la jeune femme avait posé sur sa commode. Elle l'avait utilisé récement pour photographier son chaton.

-Tu voudrais que je prennes une petite photo? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Tifa arrêta de crier et fut charmée par ce sourire.

-Attends! Pas encore, je ne suis pas présentable, dit-elle en arrangeant ses cheveux quelque peu emmêlés.

-Et alors? A la limite, c'est pas grave, dit-il en levant l'appareil pour prendre une photo de lui et Tifa, toujours assise sur son lit.

-Attends, je te dis!

Mais à peine sa phrase fut finie qu'un nouvel eclair parcoura le ciel suivit d'un gros orage. Tifa se réfugia immédiatement sous ses couvertures, à nouveau dans sa position ridicule tandis que Cloud souriait en montrant deux doigts en forme de V. Le jeune homme posa l'appareil.

-Merci pour ce moment de détente, fit-il ironiquement en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends!

Le jeune homme n'aut pas le temps de se retourner que Tifa l'avait enlassé par derrière.

-S'il te plaît... Cloud, reste ici, supplia la jeune femme au bord des larmes. Je ferais ce que tu voudras, mais je t'en conjures, reste avec moi.

-Tifa, c'est pas que je ne suis pas bien ici, au contraire...

-Alors restes, s'il te plait.

Tifa ressera l'étreinte sur Cloud comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de partir à nouveau. Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face au visage de son amie, de sa meilleure amie, de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde maintenant.

-Tu me le promet? demanda-t-elle en pleurant. Promets-tu de rester avec moi pour toujours?

-Tifa...

-Jures-le moi, sinon, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai, toute seule, abandonée de tous.

-Ne dit pas ça, tout le monde t'aime.

-Prouves-moi que toi aussi, s'il te plaît! supplia-t-elle désespérément.

Cloud passa finalement ses bras autour des épaules de Tifa.

-Tu es l'être le plus cher que j'ai. Pour toi je ferais tout, c'est pour ça que je te le promet.

-C'est vrai? demanda Tifa en se calant dans les bras de Cloud.

-Oui.

-Merci, Cloud... s'il te plait, je peux te demander autre chose?

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Peux-tu... dormir avec moi? Rien que ce soir, s'il te plait! J'ai peur de l'orage.

-Tu es sûre? Tu veux bien que je dormes avec toi?

-Oui, s'il te plait, j'ai peur toute seule.

Ses yeux rouges étaient si brillants et si attendrissants que Cloud cèda. Il écarta les couvertures, mit son amie sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il l'invita à se blottir contre lui, chose que Tifa fit immédiatement. Elle finit par calmer les spasmes qui la rongeait et un sourire paisible se dessina sur son doux visage tandis qu'elle s'endormit, la tête confortablement calée contre le torse musclé et nu du jeune homme. Cloud sourit, son amie était tellement touchante et mignonne. Le jeune homme approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur son front qui semblait être satisfaisant pour la jeune femme qui sourit dans son sommeil, serrant dans ses bras son meilleur ami. Cloud remarqua qu'elle seule pouvait encore le faire sourire. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse d'être toujours là pour elle et ce soir, il la tiendra, et peu lui importait son bonheur à lui qu'il n'aura jamais, il continuera de tenir cette promesse à jamais pour que sur le visage de Tifa dessine ce sourire qu'il a toujours aimé voir.


End file.
